Эдж Джералдин
Эдж, настоящее имя Эдвард Джералдин - игровой персонаж в Final Fantasy IV и сиквеле Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. В различных источниках дается противоречивая информация о его имени. В галерее Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection его зовут "Эдж (Эдвард) Джералдин", в то время как в некоторых других источниках, включая карты к коллекционному изданию, его зовут Эдвард Джералдин, в то время как Эдж используется как псевдоним или прозвище. Он принц Эблана и по совместительству Ниндзя. Он очень дерзкий и высокого мнения о себе, а также любит пофлиртовать с девушками. Однако невзирая на это он добр, имеет большое чувство ответственности и готов защищать своё королевство любой ценой. Внешность и характер left|230px|CG рендер Эджа. Эдж - худой молодой человек с короткими, слегка взъерошенными, серебряными волосами и светло-синими глазами. В Final Fantasy IV Эдж носит серо-синие и черные доспехи с серой повязкой, закрывающей половину лица, и серым плащом. В Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Эдж по-прежнему носит повязку, однако теперь его одежда более темных цветов и теперь он носит золотой пояс и наплечники, а его волосы стали слегка волнистыми. Его плащ меняется на Пламенную мантию Рубиканте, которая изображается на всех иллюстрациях с Эджем, и которую можно получить по ходу игры как части экипировки. Эдж грубый, вспыльчивый и упрямый. Он не отказался перестать преследовать Рубиканте и сражаться с ним, даже не смотря на явный перевес сил в пользу противника. Поначалу он недоброжелательно и холодно относится к остальным героям, но со временем он начинает ценить их помощь и поддержку. Он безответно влюблен в Ридию и время от времени флиртует с другими девушками. Также он подмечает, что Ридия и Роза "две красотки в партии". У него вспыльчивый характер и он использует свою ярость, как источник силы, чтобы овладеть новыми навыками Ниндзюцу в ответном сражении с Рубиканте. В Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Эдж стал вести себя взрослее. Он недоволен упорством Эбланской четверки, желающей тренироваться даже в мирное время, так как считает, что жизнь без военного мастерства, которым так славится Эблан, была бы куда лучше. В отличие от первой игры, здесь Эдж успокаивает паникующего Сенешаля, беспокоясь о здоровье в его, и оставляет его приглядывать за королевством, пока сам он отправляется в Башню Бабиль для расследования. История Final Fantasy IV Жители королевства Эблан эвакуируются в эбланской пещере, а король и королева бесследно исчезают, в результате чего люди начинают думать, что их убил Рубиканте, Архидемон Огня. Желая отомстить, Эдж отправляется на поиски Рубиканте и нагоняет его у входа в башню Бабиль, но сразившись с них терпит поражение. Когда Рубиканте уходит, рассчитывая, что Эдж станет сильнее, принца обнаруживают Сесил, Каин, Роза и Ридия, которые стремятся попасть в башню, чтобы забрать семь украденных кристаллов. Они предлагают Эджу присоединится к ним, но он отказывается, ссылаясь на то, что должен самостоятельно одолеть Рубиканте. Внезапно Ридия начинает плакать, так как не хочет, чтобы ещё один человек жертвовал собой, как Телла, Янг и Сид. Не желая видеть симпатичную девушку плачущей, и исцеленный Розой, Эдж быстро дружится со всеми и присоединяется к партии. С помощью секретной технике Ниндзюцу герои проникают в башню через стену, и оказываются на одном из верхних этажей башни Бабиль. Там они находят короля и королеву Эблана, родителей Эджа, которые поначалу казались нормальными, но затем трансформируются в химер. Во время сражения они на мгновение приходят в себя и прощаются со своим сыном прежде чем погибнут. Появляется Рубиканте и объясняет, что это дело рук доктора Лугая, и что он в этом не участвовал. Когда Рубиканте говорит, что эмоции - человеческая слабость, Эдж доказывает ему обратное, открывая в себе ранее скрытые силы. После победы над Рубиканте приходят Сешешаль с несколькими охранниками, рассчитывая найти архидемона. Эдж сообщает им, что им срочно необходимо остановить Голбеза, собирающего кристаллы, и что они должны спасать мир. После чего он просит Сенешаля присмотреть за королевством в его отсутствие. Далее герои находят зал, в котором хранятся похищенные кристаллы. Пытаясь подойти к ним, партия падает в скрытый люк и вскоре находят один из воздушных кораблей Красных Крыльев, который Эдж называет Соколом. Оказавшись в подземном мире, герои направляются в Замок Гномов, так как корабль не может летать над лавой. После приказа Короля Гиотта найти восьмой кристалл в Запечатанной пещере, прежде чем это сделает Голбез, партия находит в лазарете Сида, который вскоре улучшает Сокола, чтобы он смог летать над лавой. Эджа просят помочь с кораблем, однако он занят тем, что разговаривает с Ридией, и Сид понимает, что он неравнодушен к ней. Забрав кристалл, герои идут на выход из пещеры. Но не успев выйти, Голбез снова начинает контролировать Каина, и тот забирает кристалл и убегает с ним. Последовав совету Гиотта относительно мисидианской ленегды, и после очередного улучшений Сокола, Сесил, Роза, Ридия и Эдж выбираются на поверхность и направляются в Мисидию, где Старейшина молится, чтобы им помочь. Из моря появляется Лунный Кит, и с помощью него герои отправляются на Луну. На Луне в Кристальном дворце они находят лунарианца по имени Фусоя, который, как выясняется, ждал их прибытия. После объяснения о возникновения конфликта, из которого выясняется, что Земус контролирует Голбеза, чтобы претворить свои планы касательно Земли в жизнь, Фусоя присоединяется к героям, чтобы помочь справится с пробудившимся Гигантом Бабиля. После победы над архидемонами и отключением CPU, Фусоя освобождает Голбеза из-под контроля, тем самым вернув ему воспоминания, тем самым раскрывая его родство с Сесилом. Голбез и Фусоя отправляются сражаться с Земусом, пока Каин помогает партии выбраться из разрушающегося Гиганта. И хотя Эдж винит его в появлении Гиганта, Сесил прощает Каина, и втроем они также решают отправится сражаться с Земусом. Когда Розе и Ридии приказывают не идти с ними, Эдж говорит Ридии, что это работа для взрослых, и тем самым оскорбляет её. Несмотря на запрет, Роза и Ридия остаются на борту и в результате им разрешают присоединится к предстоящей битве. Впятером они проходят по лунному подземелью и одолевают Зеромуса. Когда же в мире устанавливается порядок, Эдж становится королем Эблана и следит за ходом восстановления замка. Сенешаль напоминает ему, чтобы тот меньше думал о Ридии, и больше о своём долге. На свадьбе Сесила и Розы Эдж делает вид, что не замечает Ридию, когда она прибывает на мероприятие. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Эдж просит Геккоу и Зангетсу охранять замок, пока сам он будет на празднике в Дамциане, но они говорят ему, что он уже завершился. Невзирая на это Эдж говорит, что сам хочет это увидеть, но вместо этого направляется в пещеру Эблана, после того, как замечает, что башня таинственно светится. Он проникает в башню и отправляется исследовать верхние этажи. Когда Сесил и близнецы подвергаются атаке солдат-андроидов, которые позднее собираются в Deus Ex Machina, Эдж приходит им на помощь и уже вместе они продолжают двигаться дальше, пытаясь найти пропавшую Ридию. На этаже B6 они её находят, но Эдж сразу понимает, что это самозванка. Она призывает стихийных Эйдолонов, а позже и Бахамута. Появляется настоящая Ридия и возвращает Бахамута в сознание, и заставляет самозванку сражаться с группой самостоятельно, которая после поражения исчезает, а некто заявляет, что "Система Эйдолонов" завершена. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years .]] Семнадцать лет спустя Эдж помогает Ридии восстанавливать Мист. Во время нападений Таинственной девушки Эджи и Эбланская четверка проникают в башню Бабиль, чтобы ей противостоять, но терпят поражение. Они выпрыгивают из башни и приземляются ''Сокол, где они встречают Ридию, Луку и человека в черном. Вместе они отыскивают остальных героев, попутно пытаясь снять силовое поле с баронского замка. Прибыв в Эблан Эдж застает замок в огне. Как выясняется он подвергся атаке Ифрита, находящегося под контролем Таинственной девушки. Эдж пытает на него напасть, но во время сражения появляется Рубиканте. Эдж и Ридия противостоят ему, но Рубиканте учит их командной способности Инферно, которую они используют, чтобы одолеть Ифрита. В Бароне они побеждают Таинственную девушку, которая после поражения создает несколько своих копий. Они освобождают Сесила из-под её контроля, после чего все герои отправляются на Настоящую Луну, где они сталкиваются бывшими врагами, которые желают им отомстить за свои прошлые поражения. Одним из таких врагов оказывается Рубиканте, с которым Эдж желает сразится самостоятельно. Если он выигрывает, он получает плащ Рубиканте- огненный шарф. Позднее они останавливают Создателя, который стоял за нападениями Менад, истинной личности Таинственной девушки. Когда Создатель начинает преследовать героев, Менады приходят в себя и уничтожают его с помощью Метеора. Перед гибелью они просят Ридию позаботиться о юной Менаде, поскольку она всё, что от них осталось. В конце игры Эдж отправляется в Мист, где Ридия воспитывает Менаду, которую назвали Куоре. Также их посещают Левиафан и Ашура, прибыли по приглашению Эджа. Битва ''Final Fantasy IV У Эджа высокие физические показатели, а также скорости, но при это имеет низкий показатель защиты. Однако, это компенсируется его высокими показателями уклонения. Умения Edge is a Ninja, allowing him to dual wield weapons. Edge's abilities include Throw, which allows him to throw weapons at his opponents for high damage, Steal, which allows him to steal items from his opponents, and Ninjutsu, which allows him to cast special Ninja spells. In the ''Advance and Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection releases, Edge gains the Hanzo Gloves for completing his Lunar Trial that upgrades Steal to Plunder. With Plunder, Edge will attack if he successfully steals. In all versions of the game save the 3D remake release, Edge takes some damage if he fails to steal an item. In the remake release Edge learns more Ninjutsu skills. Список экипировки Эдж может экипировать катаны, кинжалы, бумеранги и когти. В ремейках возможность экипировать когти убрали. Из брони Эдж может носить большую часть легкой брони, шляпы и ограниченное количество тяжелой брони. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Edge retains his Ninjutsu, Throw, and Steal commands. They all function the same way they did in ''Final Fantasy IV. He joins the party at level 39, and he already knows all his six Ninjutsu spells already. He comes equipped with a Kotetsu, Ashura, Green Beret, Black Belt Gi, and Giant's Gloves. Список экипировки ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Показатели Edge and the Eblan Four have a level cap of 40 in his chapter. Edge has all around decent stats with the exception of his low Spirit, and while he is primarily a physical attacker he can also be a somewhat effective Black Mage with Ninjutsu. Edge's greatest asset is his high Speed, and he is the second-fastest character in the game after Tsukinowa. Умения Edge retains his Ninjutsu techniques, and learns a much larger variety of them than his apprentices do. He also has the Throw ability and Mug (Smash & Grab in the WiiWare version), which lets him attack enemies and attempt to steal from them. |width="50%" valign="top"| |} Список экипировки Edge's equipment has expanded in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. The most significant item is Rubicante's cloak, the Fire Scarf. It provides adequate Defense and can absorb all Fire-elemental attacks and when combined with a Protect Ring can give him absorption to Ice and Lightning additionally. en:Edge Geraldine de:Edge Geraldine it:Edge Geraldine Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy IV Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Категория:Короли Категория:Ниндзя